Jugando con Fuego
by Alex Zoldyeck
Summary: Este fanfic participa en el concurso #YangBadassWeek2019"y es el comienzo de un "Mafia AU gay" con un inicio de Bumbleby


JUGANDO CON FUEGO

.

.

.

.

Una camioneta se adentra al corazón del desierto, apenas las 9AM y el sol pega fuerte al vehículo que al ser de un color amarillo casi dorado con llamas de un escarlata brillante refleja el esplendor del astro rey por su camino. Vaga por el desierto dejando una estela de arena tras de si a causa de la velocidad con la que es conducida, va dando de brincos y giros abiertos a cada montículo de arena o piedra que se le pone en el camino y pasados unos minutos parece haber llegado a un punto sin especificar en el cual aparca.

-¡Amo el olor a gasolina por la mañana! -una rubia despampanante grita a los cuatro vientos en tanto sale dando un portazo desde el asiento del conductor.

-no tienes por que gritarlo -del lado del copiloto una morena de cabellera negra sale de un modo discreto, cierra la portezuela de un modo que ni siquiera ruido hace -tampoco eran necesarios zigzaguear -de no estar acostumbrada habría dejado su estomago a mitad del camino.

-¿Quién podría escucharme? -pregunta abriendo la batea de la camioneta, al instante un bulto negro cae pesadamente provocando una pequeña nube de arena -¿el? -sonríe en tanto lo carga -no creo que le importe mucho.

-nunca sabes quien puede estar observándote -se coloca un sombrero negro de ala ancha que iría mas a tono en una playa que en medio del desierto, este lleva un listón morado largo el cual apenas y ondea mientras la mujer camina.

-Dios no cuenta como "alguien observándote" -cuando ha dado unos 40 pasos lejos de la camioneta vuelve a dejar caer el bulto que hace un sonido leve de queja.

-tus palabras son un sacrilegio -frunce el ceño, pero deja pasar la ofensa pues su compañera se aleja hacia la camioneta en tanto la pelinegra baja un poco sus lentes obscuros mostrando los dos soles que lleva por mirada y observa hacia todos los ángulos buscando señales de que alguien las observa.

-¿Buscando pájaros de mal agüero? - pregunta en tanto deja caer dos embaces de 5 galones cada uno que llevaba en cada mano.

-la costumbre -el sentir que un mundo le vigila paso de ser una paranoia a una de sus mejores habilidades -todo limpio, puedes continuar.

-sera un placer -da una fingida reverencia y se da la vuelta para regresar por otros materiales de la camioneta solo que esta vez uno de sus brazos es tomado delicadamente por la mujer -¿Blake? -pregunta extrañada pues su compañera no suele tener esa clase de "arrebatos".

-has estado cargando muchas cosas pesadas… ¿No te duele? ¿Están bien tus vendajes? -dirige sus manos a la diestra de la rubia la cual se encuentra completamente vendada.

-nada que no pueda tolerar -se sonroja y desvía su mirada hacia el interior de la camioneta de donde arrastra otros bultos, dos cajas negras las cuales se dispone a cargar cuando la otra toma una caja y un bulto -hey ese es mi trabajo señorita.

-¡Demanda me Yang! -dice con un bufido, quizá la rubia era capaz de cargar 40 kilos sin chistar pero ella y con tacones le costaba lidiar con apenas 20 kilos.

-jajajajajajaja Weiss se va enterar de esto -comenta en burla mientras lleva el resto de objetos hacia la pila que esta acumulando lejos de la camioneta.

-¿Piensas llamar al abogado del diablo para acusarme? -pregunta en falsa indignación dejando caer el bulto a lado de los otros tantos y sentándose en la caja negra que trajo la rubia.

-usurpación de actividades es un cargo grave en esta organización -se cruza de brazos cerrando los ojos -solo puedo pensar en las cosas horribles que te pasaran en cuanto la jefa se entere.

-¿Crees que me saque el corazón? -coloca sus manos en el pecho.

-primero te meterá agujas entre las uñas -de uno de sus bolsillos saca una navaja con la cual abre un bulto de donde se asoma un polvo blanco -de ahí ira cortando entre tus articulaciones con un bisturí muy afilado.

-el mas delgado de todos -sonríe como recordando algún momento en particular en donde un bisturí estuvo involucrado.

-sabes que ella ama los objetos afilados y muy finos -vacía al rededor del bulto negro el polvo blanco, se queda a la mitad del trabajo y va por el siguiente costal -quizá se divierta con verte desangrar a través de esos microcortes.

-quizá también me corte las orejas -la pelinegra va vestida con unos pantalones negros pegados, botas de tacón alto, una ombliguera y una ligera chamarra morada. Todo el conjunto le provoca un calor atroz al estar a merced del sol.

-podría porque ya sabes… ama tus orejas -sonríe en tanto usa el siguiente costal de un polvo gris rata para terminar de rodear el bulto negro que de nuevo se ha quejado levemente

-que puedo decir -dirige su mano a la parte del cuerpo mencionada donde una arracada dorada y otros tres piercing le adornan -son como de catalogo de moda.

-toda tu eres un catalogo de moda -le señala el cuerpo entero, su compañera se sabe hermosa de ahí que use ropa tan ajustada.

-uno que se esta derritiendo -suspira- ¿tardaras mucho? -pregunta observando a la rubia trabajar -¿es seguro con este calor estar manejando… esto? -señalando todos los componentes que se encuentran a su alrededor, si no fuera su amante quien los maneja se habría alejado temiendo por su seguridad.

-pues -lleva su mano izquierda hacia el sol cerrando los ojos -todavía faltan algunos grados centígrados para que esto inicie una combustión por si solo -se acomoda la chaqueta de cuero que lleva puesta -pero entiendo que no te va el calor Blake -miro hacia la camioneta -puedes regresar y quedarte adentro con el aire acondicionado -le lanza las llaves las cuales terminan en el regazo de la morena.

-no – dice firmemente -prometí que no huiría otra vez.

-no es huir si solo vas a la camioneta -sonríe -lo ultimo que quiero es que te insoles -la gente normal no aguanta el duro sol del desierto pero para Yang este le daba energía -que claro… si dijeras que vas por cigarrillos…

-significaría que no me volverías a ver en la vida jajajajaja -especialmente porque ella no fumaba.

-podría entenderlo si fueras "por mis cigarrillos" -se agacha para abrir una de las cajas negras donde saca tres pequeños frascos con líquidos de diferentes colores los cuales va hundiendo entre los polvos blancos y grises

-jamas te comprare esa clase de vicios y lo sabes.

-de las muchas maneras por las que puedo morir Blake -le miro directo a los ojos -la ultima sera el tabaco -después de todo tenían un trabajo peligroso que era mitad astucia y mitad suerte.

-lo se… -se levanta de su lugar para dejar a la rubia abrir la caja de donde saca carretes de cable y un controlador -yo tampoco ayudo mucho a veces -recordando la paliza que hacia unas horas le habían propinado por su culpa.

-tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida pero como en todo… siempre hay daños colaterales -se encogió de hombros mientras va conectando algunos cables -ahora vayamos a la camioneta -agita el controlador que lleva en su mano -te dejare hacer los honores.

Ya con todos los preparativos terminados las mujeres se reclinan en el costado de la camioneta, la ojidorado lleva el controlador en las manos en tanto la rubia saco un zippo que lleva grabado en oro un corazón en llamas con el cual se dispone a encender su cigarrillo observando su trabajo en tanto la otra parece estar sumergida en sus recuerdos.

Dos cigarrillos después la pelinegra sigue dudando con el dedo en el botón rojo temblando levemente, la rubia comienza a dar pequeños golpecitos con la puna de sus botas en la arena, siente el subir de la temperatura, falta muy poco para que sus químicos comiencen a reaccionar por si solos y al ser una reacción espontanea podrían terminar muertas pero no la presionaría a terminar el trabajo.

-adiós… -susurra mientras aprieta el boto rojo, al instante una llamarada sube al cielo y la oleada de calor le golpea en la cara, para su sorpresa la pila de fuego va cambiando de colores, pasa de un verde a un rojo coral y termina en un tenue amarillo que a mitad del desierto se vuelve imperceptible no importa si se mira desde el cielo o a kilómetros desde la carretera, nadie podría saber lo que están haciendo -un trabajo impecable -le comenta regresando el controlador de chispa.

-no solo soy una bonita cara con músculos -le sonríe – llevo el fuego en mi sangre -eso y dos maestrías relacionadas con el campo de la química.

-y en tus ojos -corta la distancia para besar sus labios acto seguido la rubia le toma de la cadera para acercarla tanto como la ropa les permite y al calor del momento el beso sube de intensidad, sus lenguas chocan, sus dientes muerden y los labios sangran.

-de saber que quemar cuerpos te prende tanto te llevare mas seguido al trabajo -comenta lamiendo la sangre de la comisura de sus labios.

-algo tiene el sabor a tabaco y diésel en tus labios que es difícil de ignorar -da una sonrisa picara y lasciva, su pulgar pasa por los labios para luego llevarlo a la boca de la rubia quien lentamente lo lame -pero el olor -hace una mueca -este olor me provoca nauseas -se lleva las manos a la nariz mientras observa la pila en llamas que sigue con la misma intensidad.

-eso es inevitable -muchos químicos podían arder sin provocar olores pero había un elemento en esta ecuación el cual siempre desprendía ese olor putrefacto -la carne humana tiende a oler así de mal… bueno mas bien es la grasa y las viseras lo que provoca ese olor -cualquier cuerpo tenida a apestar no importaba si usaba ácido, fuego o si se enterraba, no conocía forma de deshacerse de un cuerpo que fuera inodoro.

-¿cuanto tardara? -pregunta acomodado su sombrero.

-pesaba unos 80 kilos… si los 800 grados centígrados se mantienen constantes… -se rasca la barbilla -3 horas.

-¿3 horas? -abre grande los ojos y se muerde un poco el labio inferior.

-lo bueno se cocina a fuego lento Blake -le toma de la mejilla -igual un buen trabajo – la piel y la carne se quema rápidamente, lo que toma su tiempo eran los huesos y para dejarlos vueltos ceniza le llevaría las 3 horas.

-en ese caso… -abre la portezuela -acepto quedarme dentro de la camioneta con el aire encendido.

-checo unos detalles y estoy contigo -le guiña un ojo -aun no se me olvida este pendiente contigo -señala su labio que sigue hinchado y sangra de a poco.

Sin escuchar la respuesta de la pelinegra se aleja hasta llegar a la fogata, la rodea en busca de algo que no se este quemando correctamente y a mitad del camino encuentra un pedazo de fierro torcido que seguramente por el calor termino brincando de las llamas al suelo, lo patea para alejarlo pues esta ardiendo y con las pinzas de su navaja suiza lo recoge para darse cuenta que es un crucifijo que lleva en la parte trasera una leyenda.

-Adam Taurus -sus ojos se llenan de ira -ni porque estas muerto y en llamas terminas de molestar -mira hacia el centro de la fogata -tendré que llevar esto al honro para fundirlo -no podía dejar ni un rastro de quien era el maldito que había quemado vivo -¿Te parece si hago un pequeño pene y lo dejo en tu congregación? -escupe al metal y el sonido de saliva evaporándose se escucha saliendo de este -lo tomare como un si jajajajajaja.

Termina su ronda por la fogata, al ver todo en orden regresa a la camioneta, deja el crucifijo en la parte trasera guardada en una de las cajas que iba vacía para que Blake no la vea y después de arreglar todo lo que se debe regresar asegurándose de no dejar nada por los alrededores tirado abre la portezuela del conductor.

-¿en que nos quedamos? -pregunta juguetonamente.

-me hablabas sobre el fuego lento -le sonríe quitándose de a poco la chamarra, revelando su tez morena.

-jugar con fuego es un asunto serio… deja te lo explico paso a paso.

Pero justo cuando sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de la pelinegra su celular comienza a sonar con el Réquiem de Mozart y las mujeres sueltan un bufido en tono de molestia, se acomodan de nuevo en sus asientos en tanto Yang coloca en un porta celular el aparato y acepta la videollamada.

-¿Donde se metieron? -se observa del otro lado de la pantalla una mujer extremadamente blanca, de ojos azules como zafiros, el caballo blanquecino recogido en una coleta, por su tono de voz suena ligeramente mas molesta de lo que acostumbra estar.

-asuntos personales -chista la rubia cruzándose de brazos, sera su jefe pero le molesta el tono de voz.

-tú solo tienes un asunto personal que atender Yang y lo dejaste sin la supervisión de un adulto… mínimamente responsable -suspira cerrando los ojos y masajeando su frente, esas hermanas estaban a dos tonterías de provocar le un infarto cerebral.

-¿Qué le pasó ahora a Ruby? -pregunta Blake a la mujer de traje sastre que les observa con mirada inquisitiva, la pelinegra juraba que si esos ojos fueran pistolas mataría a todos, una medusa de los tiempos modernos.

-que se los diga ella misma- a un toque de su pantalla esta se divide y se puede ver a una chica con casco rojo, pueden suponer que va en una motocicleta por el ruido, el angulo y el movimiento de la cámara.

-¿Qué hiciste esta vez Ruby? -pregunta en tono serio la rubia intentando ser la hermana mayor a toda regla.

-no se como explicarlo pero… por accidente termine asaltando un banco y ahora me persigue el departamento policíaco de Vale -habla tan casual como si su accidente hubiera sido llevar leche entera en lugar de leche de almendras que tanto bebe Weiss.

-¡¿Cómo robas accidentalmente un banco?! -gritaron las mujeres mayores.

-pues así… -suenan balazos desde atrás de la chica -sales a comprar galletas, ves una señora sin brazos y entras al banco para darle algo de dinero a la señora sin brazos -fácil y sin complicaciones.

-agggggggg -un gruñido indescriptible sale de la garganta de la ojiazul en traje esto no era nada bueno para su ulcera gástrica- Yang, Blake encárguense de que Ruby regrese en una sola pieza -presiona un botón y la imagen se pone en negro.

-¿Tienes prendido tu rastreador? -pregunta la ojidorado en tanto la rubia enciende el motor y a toda velocidad se dirige a la carretera dejando la hoguera atrás.

-lo prendo en intervalos para que la policía no capte mi señal -comenta cruzando un alto y casi atropellando a una anciana -¡disculpe abuela! -la chica mira hacia la señora que ha dejado atrás.

-¡Ruby ojos al frente! -le grita su hermana enojada, le molesta dejar la hoguera de Adam, el no poder fornicar con su novia mientras ese bastardo arde y ahora tiene que hacer milagros para sacar de esta a su hermana menor.

-lo siento Yang -se encoje de hombros -seguiré dando de tumbos por el centro hasta que se me acabe la gasolina, si aun no llegan para entonces… bueno me esconderé en los lugares de siempre. Cambio y fuera -su pantalla queda en negro y las mujeres de la camioneta se mira por un segundo.

-¿Ustedes no tienen días aburridos verdad? -la morena se agarra a su cinturón de seguridad cuando la camioneta hace un brinco extraño al pasar del desierto a pavimento de la carretera que las llevara en unas 2 horas hasta la pequeña Ruby.

-tu quedate con nostras Blake, siempre tenemos algo nuevo que hacer -sus manos toman con fuerza el volante cubierto de cuero provocando un ligero chillido.

-como robar bancos- dice de modo burlón la ojidorada, tenia que preguntarle a Ruby como era posible robar algo de manera espontanea, era un concepto de otro mundo para ella.

-accidentalmente -una pequeña risa -se que no es a lo que tu estabas acostumbrada… tú calculas cada paso que das y nosotras… -se queda por un minuto en silencio, no era buena vendiendo ideas.

-amo jugar con fuego -su voz profunda retumba en el corazón de la rubia, mas por el hecho de que la mano de la morena se encuentra en su muslo – y creo que no me hará mal cambiar de… rumbos.

-si ese es el caso -en sus labios se vislumbra un sonrisa endemoniada al momento que va subiendo dos interruptores del panel frontal.

-¡El nitro noooooooo! -la morena se queda pegada en el asiento con las manos cual garras ajustadas en su asiento

-jajajajajajajaja

La camioneta se va cual estrella fugaz evadiendo coches, camiones y uno que otro peatón que buscaba cruzar, atrás de ellas solo el polvo queda y la risa maníaca de la conductora.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Pensé en una historia un tanto sombría pero termino siendo… una bonita mezcla de todo jajajaja como generalmente me quedan las historias. Igualmente comenzó como un oneshot y creo termino como un posible épica historia sobre el equipo RUBY versión embusteros, ladrones y asesinos.

El inicio de la historia junto al nombre son sacados de "Play with fire de Sam Tinnesz" quien ande al tanto de todo lo que sale del Bumbleby habrá notado que existe un clip con esta canción jajajajaja me ayudo a inspirarme, andaba un tanto perdida sobre que escribir para el concurso.

No se si existe un "asesinos AU" así que creo que entra mas en "mafia AU" pero básicamente Blake sale huyendo de su vida y se topa por casualidad con las chicas tomándole cariño a todas… especialmente a Yang jajajajaja, en este FF no existen buenos y malos aquí todas son malas y representan algún desorden mental jajajaja (no es normal estar en un minuto quemando a tu ex novio psicópata vivo, al siguiente estar prendida con tu nueva novia y al que va después de este riéndote con las ocurrencias de tu cuñada) si me decido a continuarlo les ire presentando cada "detalle" de las chicas y el como terminan trabajando para Weiss, ya me contaran ustedes en sus mensajes si quieren que continué.

Gracias por leer y nos vemos.


End file.
